Pourquoi elle ?
by FunGay
Summary: Pourquoi Stiles est autant distant avec nous ? Enfin plus particulierement avec moi ?


Depuis quelque temps Stiles avait vraiment changé, il ne venait presque plus aux entraînements, quand on proposait une sortie tout ensemble il trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir, il devenait arrogant mais le pire de tout cas c'est quand il était présent il ne parlait jamais ou très rarement. Non ! En faite il était comme ça qu'avec moi ! Et oui Derek Halle ce fessais du soucie pour Stiles Stilinski. Pendant une réunion qui nous avez fait l'honneur d'être présent je décida de passer a l'action.

« Stiles tu veux venir s'il te plaît »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« J'ai besoin de te parlait»  
« Tu as qu'a venir toi si tu veux me parler, je ne veux pas bouger mon cul pour toi !»

Sans était de trop !

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as en ce moment toi ?! »  
« Va-si oublie moi ! Tu es la dernière personne à qui je veux parlait okay ? »  
« Moi ? Mais putain tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproche pour de bon ! »

Tout les regardent ce tourna vers nous. Je m'avança vers lui alors que lui ce reculer contre le mur.

« Et c'est repartie ! Tu sais faire que fait ça toi ! Me plaquer contre un mur. C'est ton jeu favori hein ? En faite je sert qu'à ça moi, à te défoulé »

Je le pris pas le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à coter.

« SCOTT ! Aide moi ! Il va me tuer »

Et BOOUUMmm..

Je claqua la porte avec mon pied. Je me retourna et regarda Stiles. Qui lui regarder le sol, je senti sont cœur battre encore plus fort chaque secondes qui s'écroulaient. Je m'avança vers lui mais cette fois si il parti d'un autre coter il s'assit sur un coin de mur les jambes ramenaient vers son corps. Je repris donc mon courage a deux mains et m'accroupis devant lui. Surpris qu'il ne bougea pas je repris

« Stiles qu'est-ce que tu as ? Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal j'en suis désoler »

« Ça fait trop mal.. »

« De ? »

« Tu as changé Derek »

« Je comprend pas explique moi merde Stiles »

« Ou est passé le dure et brutale Derek Halle ? Celui qui ne laissé personne s'approcher surtout l'amour ? Lui qui voulait égorger tout le monde enfin surtout moi. Je ne te reconnaît plus. Un jour tu es méchant et après adorable. En faite je croit bien que tu t'ai tromper d'animal, au lieu d'être un loup garou tu aurais du être un chien ou même un chat. Parce qu'eux ils veulent un câlin mais la secondes suivantes ils veulent te mordre. Même si toi tu veux mordre et tu en as déjà mordu énormément ils deviennent comme toi alors que les chiens quand ils mordent il meurt directement et puis ..»

« Stiles arrête avec les chiens »

« Ce que je peux dire c'est que tu es plus le même maintenant.. »

« Tu préfère que je te plaque contre un mur comme tu l'a si bien dit tout a l'heure ? »

« Oui.. Car c'est moi difficile après.. »

« Difficile ? Mais de quoi tu parle ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu changer ? »

« Je t'ai d'abord posé une question ! »

« Je ne répondrais pas avant toi ! »

« Bon d'accord tu as gagné ! J'ai appris à vous aimez chaqu'un d'entre vous, et même si au début c'était dure j'ai laisser place à la confiance »

« Et tu as appris à l'aimer elle aussi.. »

« Elle ? De qui parle tu enfin Stiles ? »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je préfère être plaqué et égorger au mur que plutôt ce Derek en face de moi ? Parce qu'à cette époque elle ne fessais pas battre ton cœur, pour moi non plus mais au moins il appartenait à personne ! Quand tu m'insultait je te détestais maintenant que tu le fait plus je ne peux te détester mais t'aime. Et je devrais pas t'aimer comme je t'aime car tu vois il y a aimer comme un frère celui là c'est pour Scoot ou encore aimer tes parents, ou encore aimer t'es amis.. »

« Stiles tu s'évade là »

« Et il y a aimer comme je t'aime, aimer tellement fort que ça fait mal, de me dire que tu l'aime de la même manière que moi mais c'est elle et non moi.. Donc oui si je pourrais revenir en arrière et être toujours plaquer contre le mur je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais là tu vas me plaquer contre le mur pour ce que j'ai dit et tu vas vraiment me tué.. »

Je ne croyait absolument pas ce que je venais d'entendre. J'ai des hallucinations ou quoi ? Et il pense que Jennifer ? Non faut pas mais pas du tout. Ma tête ce rapprocha tout doucement de la sienne et enfin je pausa mes lèvres sur les sienne. Ça a duré seulement quelques secondes mais j'ai ressentie un feu d'artifice dans mon ventre tellement que c'était bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu joue Derek ? C'est pas marrant ! »

« Qui te dit que c'est un jeu ? »

« Et Jennifer hein ? C'était quoi ? Derek j'ai déjà assez mal comme çà donc en rajoute pas »

Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche pour enfin qui arrête de parler « tu vas te taire et m'écouter okay ? Si tu as compris tu hausse la tête » et haussa la tête « Bien, commençons, je ressent absolument rien pour Jennifer, c'est vrai on a coucher ensemble mais seulement parce qu'à ce moment là j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés et qu'elle était là c'est tout, fin de l'histoire »

« Et moi hein ? Tu pense à moi ? J'aurais voulu que tu vienne me voir ! Je pensais que tu était mort ! Mort ! M.O.R.T ! »

« Je sais comment ca s'ecrit '' mort '' Stiles »

« Je devais garder la tête haute pour moi et Scott, en pensant que la personne que j'aime était morte ! »

« Que tu aime ? Stiles tu a bien entendu ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je sais quand même ce que je dit Derek ! Oui je t'aime alors que toi tu te tape une autre meuf et ma prof d'Anglais en plus ! MA PROF tu t'imagine ce que j'ai pu endurer !»

« Je suis désoler Stiles je ne savais pas.. »

« Promet moi qu'à partir de maintenant quand tu aura besoin de quelqu'un tu viendra me voir et non quelque d'autre »

« Je te le promet mais dit toi que je viendrais pas seulement a ce moment là, je viendrais tout le temps

Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois. Il ne s'y attenda pas du tout alors il ne réagi pas, mais au bout d'un moment il réponda correctement à mon baiser.

« Je t'aime Derek.. » 

Comme réponse je lui souris et l'embrassa encore une fois. Je n'étais pas encore près à lui dire c'est mots c'était encore trop dure mais je sais qu'un jour ces mot sortira pour lui.

« On devrait retourner voir les autres ils vont croire que je t'ai tuer »

« D'abord embrasse moi pour que je réalise vraiment»

Je me fis pas prié après quelque seconde d'échange on repartie au salon. Tout les regards étaient sur nous. Je me sentais vraiment gêner.

« Vous avez rien à expliquer on as tout entendu » exclama Cora.

Elle me sauta dans les bras « je le savais » me dit-elle.

**PDV Stiles :**  
La sonnerie sonna et je me dirigea vers son bureau

« Mme Blake, J'aimerais vous montrez quelqu'un s'il vous plaît »

« Oui bien sur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Stiles »

On se dirigea vers la fenêtre « Vous voyez le beau gosse avec la voiture magnifique ? »

« Oui c'est Derek »

« Non, non, non ça sera M. Halle pour vous, bah en faite voilà, c'est mon copain, on sort ensemble je veux dire comme un couple »

Après c'est mots j'éclatai de rire et partie vers la porte pour rejoindre Derek.

« Je t'ai vu est cet vraiment mal ce que tu as fait Stiles »

« Je m'en fous ! Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi ! Attend elle nous regarde, embrasse moi »

Je pris directement possession de ces lèvres puis il murmura un « Et toi tu es à moi ! » Et reposa ces lèvres sur les miens.

« Les amoureux on à un entraînement à commencés d'ici 10 minutes car si les alphas viennent ils attendrons pas que vous aillez fini de vous bécoter donc en route ! ».

« Scott toujours le mot pour casser les moments magnifiques.. »

« Oh vous vous calmez tout les deux okay ? Sinon j'en prend un pour taper l'autre ! C'est claire ? »

« OUI papa ! » Disons nous en cœur. Nous rentrons dans la voiture de Derek moi devant et Scoot derrière quand ce dernier avait sa tète collait à la fenêtre « Je pourrais savoir pourquoi Mme Blake, nous fixes étrangement depuis tout a l'heure ? Elle a vu un fantôme ? »

J'explosai de rire suivis de Derek, après avoir repris nos souffle ils m'embrassa et démarra la voiture pour l'entraînement. Scott avait raison sur un point bientôt Deucalion, monsieur aveugle viendra nous défier et là on devra les confrontaient mais malgré tout rien avez changer comme Derek me plaquait au mur mais pas pour m'étriper mais seulement pour m'embrasser et le plus important c'est que son cœur bat pour moi tout les jours et non pour quelque d'autre et encore moins pour Jennifer.


End file.
